Biodegradable plastics are of increasing industrial interest as replacements for non-biodegradable plastics in a wide range of applications and in particular for packaging applications. By blending synthetic degradable polyesters with biologically produced polyesters, materials with improved properties and processing are obtained. Of particular interest are blends with faster crystallization rates, increased rates at which the thermoplastic loses tackiness, as well as the increased mechanical strength of the resin during processing and increased strength of the finished thermoplastic product.